Tussen Leven en Dood
by Trien
Summary: Tijdens DH. We volgen onze geliefde Sneep in het 'hiernamaals' vanaf het moment dat hij sterft. slechte samenvatting, lees gewoon xD
1. Proloog

**Hoi!**

**Wauw, dit is één van de eerste fanfics die ik ooit heb geschreven, maar nu volledig vernieuwd.**

**Jaja, de vorige versie was écht slecht, maar nu is het véél beter!**

**Lees, en review!**

**xxx  
Trien**

**_Proloog_**

Pijn

Pijn. Verschrikkelijk pijn leek zijn lichaam wel in twee te splijten.

Hij woelde niet alleen hoe er grote happen vlees van zijn botten verdwenen, hij voelde ook hoe de vlijmscherpe tanden hun gif verspreidden.

Het leek wel alsof zijn aders in brand stonden, of nee, zijn hele lichaam.

Hij wou dat het voorbij was. Hij wou dat hij dood was.

Nooit had hij dat meer gewenst dan nu.

Hij moest denken aan die film. Die stomme dreuzelfilm die hij van Lily moest bekijken.

Peter Pan, of zoiets.

Wie heet er nu Peter Pan?!

Dat ene zinnetje bleef maar in zijn hoofd spoken:

_To die would be an awfully big adventure._

Een avontuur is het zeker, maar dat het zo pijnlijk zou zijn?!

Plots zag hij die ogen opnieuw.

Die groene ogen die zo hard in zijn geheugen gegrift stonden.

"Ben ik eindelijk dood?" was de eerste gedachte die bij hem opkwam.

Maar de pijn herinnerde hem er al snel aan dat dat niet zo was.

Een zwarte haarlok viel plots voor de ogen.

_Harry! Hij moet het weten!_

De man raakte in paniek.

Hoe zou hij kunnen sterven zonder aan die ogen duidelijk te maken dat hij van ze hield?

Dat hij zo veel van die ogen hield, maar het gezicht, het haar, het lichaam haatte?

Dat hij Harry nooit wilde haten, maar dat hij niet anders kon, omdat hij de levende herinnering was aan het feit dat ze voor James gekozen had, en niet voor hem.

En dat hij zich toch over die haat zette, dat hij hem toch probeerde te helpen.

Hij mocht niet sterven, hij kón niet sterven voor de jongen het wist.

Hij probeerde te praten, maar bracht alleen wat gereutel voort.

Hoe kon hij het uitleggen zonder woorden?

Gedachten.

Harry moest zijn herinneringen te pakken krijgen.

Verwijderde hij zijn gedachten uit zijn hoofd, alleen gingen ze dit keer niet vast aan een toverstok.

Deze gedachten wou hij nooit eerder kwijt. Zelfs nu had hij moeite om er afstand van te nemen.

Zelfs als al zijn herinneringen vervaagden, dan nog zouden deze met vlijmscherpe messen in zijn geheugen gegrift staan.

Hij voelde de witte stof uit zijn hoofd vloeien, geen gas en geen vloeistof.

Hij voelde hoe de herinneringen vervaagden in zijn hoofd, maar op één of andere manier verdwenen ze toch niet helemaal.

Toen wist hij dat zijn taak erop zat.

Hij had gedaan wat hij moest doen, en kon sterven.

Hij wierp nog een laatste blik in die prachtige groene ogen, en stierf.


	2. Severus Sneep

**_Hoi!_**

**_Eindelijk het eerste (echte) hoofdstuk!_**

**_Read & Review!_**

**_xxx  
Trien_**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1: Severus Sneep**

Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen opnieuw.

Waar was hij?

Het was zo kaal, zo leeg, maar toch riep het een vleugje herinnering op.

Normaal was er meer kleur, en zeker meer geluid.

De hele dag liepen er kleuters rond, en wanneer de avond dan eindelijk viel was het zijn plek.

Nou ja, zijn gedeelde plekje.

De plek waar hij altijd eventjes kon nadenken.

Hij was hier al zo lang niet meer geweest, dat het hem verbaasde dat de plek er überhaupt nog was.

Maar toen besefte hij wat er zonet gebeurd was.

Hij was dood.

Het kon niet anders.

Hij voelde geen pijn meer, en er zat geen enorm gat in zijn keel.

En hij was op de plek die altijd al de meest belangrijke plaats voor hem was geweest.

De plek waar hij de belangrijkste persoon van zijn leven had leren kennen.

De speeltuin.

Ja, hij hield van Zweinstein met zijn geheime gangen en verborgen kamers, maar op deze plek was er al zoveel gebeurd.

Het viel hem plots op dat alle speeltuigen weg waren.

Er was alleen een grote zandvlakte.

Toch was het onmiskenbaar de speeltuin.

Nu pas lette hij op de geluiden.

Een soort zacht geschuur, het geluid van geroest metaal tegen geroest metaal kwam van achter hem.

Het geluid dat hij op eenzame zomeravonden zo vaak gehoord had.

Het geluid leek hem te roepen, zoals altijd.

Kom maar, ik ben er. Bij mij kan je alles kwijt.

En dat was ook zo.

Nooit had hij meer geheimen verteld dan op deze plek.

Dus draaide hij zich om, en zag haar zachtjes heen en weet schommelen, zoals ze altijd deed.

En zoals hij altijd deed klaarde zijn gezicht op vanaf het moment dat haar felgroene ogen de zijne ontmoetten.

Langzaam liep hij op haar af en ging op zijn vaste plek zitten, op de schommel links van haar.

"Dag Sev," zei ze zachtjes.

Wat was ze veranderd! Ze klonk meer volwassen, en zo zag ze er ook uit.

Toch hoorde hij ook die kleine lachjes in haar stem.

De lachjes die ze er nooit uitkreeg, zelfs niet als ze boos was of huilde.

"Dag Lils," antwoordde hij, ook fluisterend.

Ja, hij was ook veranderd.

Hij was niet meer de verlegen jongen die altijd stiekem naar haar keek, al schuilde die jongen nog ergens diep vanbinnen.

Die stilte.

Het stoorde geen van beiden.

Ze was het altijd al geweest.

Eerst een tijdje stil, terwijl ze allebei dachten. Een moment waarin woorden overbodig waren, omdat ze wisten, voelden, wat er was.

Een tijdje waarin Lily de hele tijd hoger en hoger zou schommelen, tot ze plots sprong en in het zand zou belanden.

Dan rolde ze lachend en sleurde Severus mee in haar vrolijkheid.

Maar nu deed ze het niet.

Ze schommelde niet hoger en hoger, integendeel. Het leek wel alsof ze steeds stiller kwam te staan.

En zo daalde ook de vrolijkheid tot het vriespunt.

Waar Sev zo op had gehoopt, een gezellige weerzien van twee vrienden, leek nu wel een toevallige ontmoeting van twee vreemden.

Ja, ergens had Severus er zelfs op gehoopt dat ze hem in de armen zou vliegen, ham hartstochtelijk zou kussen, en zeggen dat James één grote vergissing was.

Nooit zou hij die droom kunnen opgeven.

Nooit zou hij zijn verlangen naar haar kunnen stoppen.

Hij had geen enkel gevoel van tijd maar, maar het leek alsof hij daar al uren zat.

Lily zat zo stil dat hij er soms aan twijfelde of ze er wel nog was, maar hij durfde niet te kijken.

Toen hij eindelijk genoeg moed bijeen had draaide hij zachtjes zijn hoofd.

Ze keek hem aan.

Haar ogen leken zijn gezicht te ontcijferen.

Maar wat zei zijn gezicht?

Hij wist niet eens zelf wat hij voelde.

"H… Het spijt me," stamelden ze allebei tegelijk uit.

Nu leek ze wel te lachen. Haar mond stond onbeweeglijk, maar haar ogen straalden duidelijk plezier uit, al was het maar voor een seconde.

Toen werden ze opnieuw kil, of toch zo kil als ze ooit konden zijn.

"We moeten praten, Sev," nam ze opnieuw het woord. "Nu. Als James straks op zoek naar me gaat en hij vindt jou… Ik wil jullie ontmoeting liefst nog wat uitstellen."

Ze schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte.

"Hoe kunnen de twee mannen waarvan ik zoveel hou elkaar toch zoveel haten?"

"Misschien is dat wel de reden," fluisterde hij. "Dat we allebei van je houden."

Ze keek hem aan. Wat had ze die stem gemist!

"Ik heb nooit gewild dat jullie zouden moeten vechten. Niet om mij. Jullie mochten elkaar niet haten omwille van mij."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"O, het was niet alleen jij. Ze hebben me altijd gehaat. Remus, Peter, Sirius en hij, bedoel ik. Weet je nog die dag dat ik… dat ik je…"

Hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken.

"Dat je me kuste? Dat je me een modderbloedje noemde?" vulde ze verder aan.

Hij keek verschrikt op.

"Het heeft niets. Ik vergeef je. Van allebei," en ze meende het zoals alleen zij dat kon.

"Het spijt me ook. Ik had dat nooit mogen zeggen. Ik was alleen zo boos, zo teleurgesteld, denk ik."

Ze keek hem opnieuw aan.

"Ja. Ja, dat begrijp ik. Het spijt me echt. Ik had je nooit mogen wegduwen. Ik had gewoon… ik weet niet wat ik had moeten doen. Wat doe je in de uitzonderlijke situatie dat je beste vriend je kust? Het was niet dat ik niet van je hield… heel veel zelfs. Maar ik weet niet… Het overviel me gewoon. En toen je me modderbloedje noemde… Je had al zoveel doorstaan die dag. En dat James en Sirius je toen ook nog eens lastigvielen…. En toen durfde hij me ook nog eens mee uit te vragen! God, wat haatte ik hem toen!

Maar soms… soms kan je iemand zoveel haten dat je van hem gaat houden. Die avond zag ik de hele tijd jullie gezichten voor me. Die van jou die zo gemeen modderbloedje riep, en die van hem die zo arrogant keek. Ik haatte jullie zoveel, en hielt tegelijk van jullie allebei.

Maar toen… de volgende ochtend kwam James naar me toe, en hij bood me zijn excuses aan. Het speet hem omwille van jou. Maar jij… je negeerde me gewoon, Sev!

Je nam niet eens de moeite om sorry te zeggen! En ja, ik had ook mijn excuses moeten aanbieden. Ik weet het. Maar dat wil niet zeggen dat jij dat niet moest doen!"

Ze nam opnieuw diep adem, en keek weg van haar handen, waar ze de hele tijd naar gestaard had.

"Ik kon je gewoon niet meer onder ogen komen," fluisterde hij. "Door die ochtend. Je had me afgewezen, heel sterk zelfs. Ik kan de pijn nog voelen."

Hij streek even met zijn vinger over zijn wang.

"Ik kon je prachtig ogen niet zien. Ik kon niet blijven hebben dat je zo vriendelijk deed, dat je me beschermde tegenover James! Ik wilde dat je plots afschuwelijk zou worden, zodat ik mijn liefde voor je zou vergeten. Maar je werd niet afschuwelijk, en ik vergat je niet.

Ik hou van je Lily Evers. Ik hield van je en zal dat altijd blijven doen," fluisterde hij.

Haar ogen stonden opeens boos.

"Snap je het dan niet Sev? Ik hou ook nog steeds van je, maar ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt.

En ik heb er geen spijt van. Dus noem me niet zo! Mijn naam is nu Potter, Lily Potter," schreeuwde ze hem toe.

"Oh, voor mij zal je altijd Lily Evers blijven," antwoordde hij kalm, een tikkeltje arrogant.

"Net zoals je altijd dat kleine meisje met dat schattige lachje zal blijven. Je kan jezelf niet veranderen, Lily. Je kan je uiterlijk veranderen, je kledij, en ja, zelfs je naam. Maar vanbinnen blijf je dezelfde. Vanbinnen blijf je Lily Evers, en zo zal je altijd voor me zijn."

Kwaad sprong ze van de schommel. Niet gracieus zoals altijd, maar met een luide plof landden haar voeten op het zand.

"Ik bén veranderd, Sev! Trouwen heeft me veranderd, Harry heeft me veranderd, en meer dan een jaar opgesloten zitten nog het meest van al!

Elke dag verafschuwde ik je om wat je verteld had aan Voldemort. Door jou leefde ik als een gevangene in mijn eigen huis…"

"Je…" onderbrak hij.

"Zwijg Sev! Ik wil je domme excuses niet horen. Nooit heb je ze me aangeboden, nooit, en nu wil ik ze niet hebben," antwoordde ze kwaad.

"JE BEGRIJPT HET NIET!" schreeuwde hij uit.

De schreeuw weergalmde over het hele plein.

"Ja, ik heb de profetie aan Hem verteld. En zodra ik dat deed had ik er spijt van. Ik smeekte Hem om je niet te vermoorden. Ik smeekte bij Voldemort, Lily! Hij had me net zo goed dan kunnen vermoorden."

"Wel, uiteindelijk heeft hij het dan toch gedaan… Maar je smeekte om mij te laten leven zeg je? En Harry? En James? Mocht hij die wel vermoorden? Had hij hen vermoord en mij laten leven, was je dan trots geweest?"

Terwijl ze schreeuwde liepen de tranen over haar gezicht.

Severus vond het een zonde om te zien.

Haar prachtige engelengezicht verpest, door tranen.

"Je begrijpt het nog steeds niet, Lily. Je begrijpt het niet! Wat heeft het voor nut om wat als-vragen te stellen? Je kan je leven geen twee keer leven om er dan de beste mogelijkheid uit te kiezen. Iedereen maakt fouten, ik ook. Misschien heb ik er wel meer, of grotere gemaakt dan anderen, maar je kan het verleden niet veranderen.

Wat gebeurt is, is gebeurt, en vanaf de dag dat Harry op Zweinstein kwam werd ik er elke dag van overtuigd. Ik zag hoe hij leed omdat hij geen ouders had. Ik zag hoe zijn ogen – jouw ogen – verdrietig voor zich uit staarden terwijl de rest van zijn lichaam dezelfde arrogantie uitstraalde als dat van zijn vader."

Nu stond ze stil.

Vanaf het moment dat hij was beginnen praten was ze opgestaan en weggewandeld, maar nu stond ze stil, nog steeds met haar rug naar hem.

"Vertel me over hem. Vertel me over Harry."

Severus wist dat dit zijn kans was.

"Als je naast me komt zitten. Dan vertel ik je alles, ook de waarheid over de profetie."

Langzaam draaide ze zich om.

"Ik weet de waarheid al, Sev. Ik wil alleen weten hoe het met Harry gaat. Het laatste nieuws dat we over hem gehoord hadden kwam van Sirius. Maar ik ben bereid naar je verhaal te luisteren."

Even was hij verbaasd over het feit dat Perkamentus blijkbaar niets over Harry gezegd had, maar toen keek hij recht in haar groene ogen, en vertelde het volledige verhaal.

Hetzelfde verhaal dat Harry op dat moment ook te weten kwam, maar dan via herinneringen in plaats van woorden.

De hele tijd zweeg ze. Ze onderbrak hem niet één keer, maar luisterde aandachtig.

"En hier ben ik nu. Opgegeten door een slang, allemaal omwille van die ene toverstok, waar ik niet eens de macht over had."

Eindelijk opende ze haar mond.

"Sev… besef je wel dat Perkamentus helemaal niet dood is?" fluisterde ze zachtjes.

Hij fronste.

"Natuurlijk wel! Ik heb hem vermoord, en daarna is hij van de toren gevallen. Lils, hij móét dood zijn. Anders… had hij me nooit in de steek gelaten. Had hij Harry nooit in de steek gelaten."

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Als hij dood was hadden we het al lang geweten. Nieuwtjes gaan hier snel rond, en zeker als het over zo iemand belangrijks gaat. En… hij zou ons opgezocht hebben. Hij zou ons laten weten hebben hoe het met Harry ging. En daarom kan ik het niet geloven. Daarom kan ik jóú niet geloven."

"Dus… Dus je gelooft me niet? Hoe kan ik het je bewijzen, Lils? Hoe halen we hem hier?" fluisterde hij wanhopig.

"Sev, ik denk dat ik beter terug ga naar James. Hij zal wel ongerust zijn," antwoordde ze.

"Nee! Lily! Je moet me geloven!! Je mag niet weggaan! Hoe kan ik je anders ooit terugvinden?!" schreeuwde hij kwaad.

Waarom geloofde ze hem nu gewoon niet.

Perkamentus wás dood. Hij had zijn lijk gezien. En hij had toch zelf tegen het portret gepraat zeker?

"Denk aan me terwijl je verschijnseld. Dan zie je me wel."

En met een plopje was ze verdwenen.


End file.
